


New Year

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Blanketforts 2006. Day One: New Year hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

The room was cold when Sirius woke with a head full of pixie wings and gillyweed, and no recollection of the previous fifteen hours. He daren't open his eyes for fear the room would be too light, and daren't more, lest his head protest consciousness. He simply lay still, breathing carefully and trying to draw up any memory of the night before, while cursing the strange desire he always had to drink more than was wise.

Slowly the room came into his awareness, and the threatening storm in his head subsided, and Sirius remembered that the last person he'd seen was Moony. For a moment it was 1979, Prongs and Lily had just been married and Sirius had seen the New Year in dancing Marlene around their living room. He opened his eyes into the dim-lit room and recognised the ceiling pattern, and it was 1969, Bella had given him a glass of champagne for midnight and laughed at the face he made when he skulled the contents.

He closed his eyes again and pictured Remus, careworn and sliver-haired, but still smiling in the practiced, indulgent way. He rolled over, then, risking the drumbeat at his temples, and found only that there was someone else in his bed as well.

Cold sobriety fell on him, and it ached behind his eyes lids. Fear, too, came with the discovery that he had had Moony in his bed for a whole night he couldn't remember it. Anything could have happened from painful embarrassment to glorious resolution, and he didn't know. They were both still dressed, though, and Sirius decided that not remembering was certainly worse than still have to deal with the distance the past had built between them. There would be time enough to break those walls down in this new born year.

For the moment he could claim still-drunken instinct. He draped one arm over Remus's sleeping body and snuggled close, daring to press his lips to the back of Remus's neck – just this once.


End file.
